1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to integrated circuits relating to the transmission of data.
2. Related Art
In integrated circuits, data may be transmitted through physical channels disposed between a plurality of circuits. In such a case, a reflection phenomenon, an inter-symbol interference phenomenon, a cross-talk phenomenon or a skin effect may occur in the channels to deform or distort waveforms of the data transmitted through the channels. Accordingly, various techniques such as an equalization technique, a cross-talk cancellation technique and a data encoding technique have been developed and used to suppress the various phenomena that deform or distort the waveforms of the data.
Recently, various techniques have been proposed to remove the various phenomena such as the reflection phenomenon, the inter-symbol interference phenomenon, the cross-talk phenomenon and the skin effect, because not only do integrated circuits transmitting data using a serial interface scheme but also integrated circuits receiving and transmitting data using a parallel interface scheme operate at high speeds. In particular, since each of semiconductor systems among the integrated circuits is realized using a multi-drop scheme that is configured to include a single controller and a plurality of semiconductor devices connected in parallel to the single controller, the semiconductor system may be more highly influenced by the reflection phenomenon, the inter-symbol interference phenomenon, the cross-talk phenomenon or the skin effect. Accordingly, the waveforms of the data transmitted through the channels may be more distorted or deformed.
A termination technique may be used to remove the reflection phenomenon occurring in the channels. An equalization technique may be used to remove the inter-symbol interference phenomenon. Also, a physical shielding technique or the data encoding technique may be used to remove the cross-talk phenomenon. However, in the event that the physical shielding technique or the data encoding technique is applied to the semiconductor systems realized using the multi-drop scheme including a plurality of channels, the circuits of the semiconductor systems may become more complicated increasing the manufacturing costs thereof.